Married?
by PiperGrace938
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are Married and Percy goes to Goode, when Annabeth gives a surprise visit. First Fanfic by the way, please be kind, reviews appreciated


**Elsa POV**

To most in Goode High School, I am known as a nerd. That is, if I am known. I am mostly hidden in the shadows but that is ok, it just allows me to observe things in a more careful way.

On Monday, I stood in front of the school with a few of my friends, and watched everyone in the parking lot. Well by everyone, I mean my crush Percy Jackson. He was the hottest and most popular boy in Goode. Basically every girl wants to be his girlfriend, well mainly the sluts, but still, he says he has a girl already, and is not interested. By the way, the parking lot is where everyone is in the morning, so they notice EVERYTHING.

Suddenly, a silver lamborghini venon pulled into the parking lot. Everyone turned and gawked at the vehicle, but Percy had his jaw dropped and just looked surprised. Out stepped, long tan legs, clad in 5 inch black pumps, a girl no more than 18. She ehad waist length curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes that radiated intelligence. She wore a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a black blazer on top. She had a bluetooth in her ear as well. She scanned the parking lot and smirked when she saw Percy, who still seemed to be in shock.

Oh my god! That was Annabeth Chase. She was the CEO of Olympus Architectures, and was the best architect in the world, being no more that 18! She was like my idol!

She walked into the school carrying a bag, as every single person was still gawking and boys were wolf whistling, and for some reason Percy was glaring at those boys.

* * *

Apparently, that morning we had an assembly in the auditorium. As everyone got settled in, Mr. Paul Blowfis, the principle stepped up on to the stage.

"Alright quiet everyone! Now today, we have a very special guest who has taken time out of her very busy schedule to come here. She is only 18, and is pretty much known throughout the world. Welcome, Annabeth Chase, the CEO of Olympus Architectures and the best architect in the world."

Annabeth walked out on to the stage, as once agains jaws were dropped. Percy was smiling proudly.

"Paul, you of all people should know that it is Jackson now, not Chase."

WHAT? SHe was married. Apparently it was shocking to everyone else as well as their jaws dropped, yet again. Only, Percy's remained intact.

"Well, anyways, hello, I am Annabeth Jackson, CEO...so therefore my company is looking for interns this summer, and it is very competitive. So you will need, a high GPA, SAT/ACT Score, extra curricular and an interest in Architecture. This is a nationwide offer so if I were you I would start working on that resume soon. I hope to see some faces during the summer. Thank you and have a great day. Oh...and Percy." Everyone turned to Percy.

"Please do not forget that we have a huge family dinner with our uh...friends tonight. So come home early." WHAT? He was married. To ANNABETH CHASE?

Percy stood up abruptly and jogged onto the stage, and pulled Annabeth into a firm kiss. "Of course."

Well there goes my crush.

* * *

**Jayden POV**

I am one of Percy's closest friends and when this Lamvorghini pulled in this morning with the most gorgeous girl I had every seen, I thought I could have a chance with her. I mean I am hot after all. But, then I find out the she is super smart, world famous, and most of all, married to Percy Jackson! I am his best friend, how come I didn't even know that he was married.

(Pulls Percy aside after Assembly)

"Dude since when are you married"

"Since last summer"(**AN: They were married right after the Giant Wat)**

"Oh my god. Is she pregnant?"

"What? No"

"Then why did you get married so young?"

"Because, I love her and we were told that we have a shorter life expectansy than normal people. So we never know when we might die, so why not share the rest of my life with the person I love"

Guess I never really knew Percy Jackson, and anyways, there are more hot girls out there


End file.
